


blue eyes like the devil's water.

by PearLapis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, im never finishing this but who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearLapis/pseuds/PearLapis
Summary: She was best friends with a murderer.





	blue eyes like the devil's water.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> i found this in my wattpad. didn't beta or proofread

_She didn't care._

Victoria could bully Max all she wanted and just _never cared._ It made her envious, it made her _hate_ Max Caulfield. Victoria was too busy worrying about what everyone else thought while Max just _existed_ and people still thought she was cool.

Max never talked much before but ever since the incident between Nathan and the hipster's punk ass best friend being shot by him and _dying,_ Max had been less of a human being and more of a zombie, no, a ghost. No one ever saw her anymore, only in class, spacing out like she was doing right now. She was staring at the teacher, well, right pass the teacher.

An incompetent teacher.

_Jefferson was arrested._

This _new_ teacher didn't know jack shit about photography. He was an old white man with no hair. The kind of teacher that picks up a textbook and tells which page to read from instead of actually teaching. Of course Blackwell didn't have the money or time to find a real new teacher. Who would want to work at a college where a perverted teacher got arrested for doing _who knows what_ to these girls he captured or at a school where supposedly a Blackwell Elitist shot an innocent girl? No, maybe not so innocent but a girl who didn't deserve to _die._

_She was best friends with a murderer._

The worse part of this all was that no matter what had happen she lost her best friend. Her _real_ friend. The only one who cared about her. The only who could make her really laugh. 

She missed the late night talks with Nathan. Going back and forth venting about the weight of the expectations their parents had put on them. She remembers the emotion in his voice when talking about how his parents thought he was crazy and how everyone _made_ him feel like he was.

Victoria missed taking care of someone.

There were days where Nathan would forget/refuse to eat or take his medication. Victoria had made it a habit to remind him every morning. She would take him out to eat, on most occasions to the Two Whales Diner. She didn't find the appeal of a dingy old diner that was falling apart but then again Nathan would stop by Frank Bowers and buy drugs.

_'Maybe if I tried to stop him from taking so many drugs this wouldn't have happened.'_

Victoria perished the thought immediately.

Well...

She had noticed he was starting to act differently and becoming distant which was shocking to her because they hung out regularly. Victoria had expressed her concern to her friend before but he got extremely defensive.

She also didn't know much about the case. There was rumors of Jefferson's case and Nathan's being related.

_BRING._

Victoria was brought back to reality by the bell ringing. _'Class already ended?'_ Everyone got up from their desk except for her and Max who was just staring into her desk. She looked like she was in a different world and maybe she was.

"Victoria?" She winced, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. The thought of speaking to anyone right now gave her a migraine.

"What?" She looks back up at the blonde who is standing over her, phone out, chewing her gum obnoxiously like always, and her deep blue eyes staring into hers showing signs of worry.

"Are you... alright?" Victoria scoffed at that. "What makes you think otherwise?" There was bitterness in her voice but she almost faltered, _almost_ showing a sign of weakness.

"Well, for one, you looked like you were out of it for the entire class." Victoria grits her teeth trying not to blow up on someone who obviously cares about her. The only one who cares about her now. "Are you... are you thinking about Nath-" Victoria does not let her finish that sentence before she _does_ blow up and shouts, "No! Look, just ugh... just fuck off okay? I don't need this right now. Just leave, fuck." And Taylor does, without a word.

Victoria knows that Taylor knows she was right. Taylor knows Victoria too well. She knows when she gets defensive about anything it means something _is_ bothering her.

She pinches her temples.

She turns to where the ghost of a girl disappeared. Max had left without making a sound and while Victoria is getting up she spots something, a brown worn out journal that looks like it's been through so much. It lies on the tiled floor so obvious it was dropped and went unnoticed.

It was Max's wasn't it? Victoria actually did peg Max as a type to have journal. When she picked up she opened it without hesitating.

She knows it's wrong.

She always knows when she is doing something wrong.

But she isn't the most moral person around anyway.

The first page of the journal shows a picture of a butterfly, a beautiful blue butterfly.

_'Just like Max's eyes.'_

Victoria hits herself on the forehead immediately hating herself for thinking that.

As much as Victoria hates to admit that she does find the shot impressive. The reflection of Max shines from the bucket the butterfly sits upon. The colors sit beautifully together. Victoria recognized the scenery. Was it taken in the women's bathroom?

_I_ _t happened in the women's bathroom_ _._

_They_ _say Max was the one who saw_ _._

S _he saw Nathan shoot_ _._

S _he saw her best friend die_ _._

The thought made Victoria _sick._ What would she have done if she was Max? If she had to see Nathan shoot.

How did Nathan react when he shot?

Was he mad at himself?

_Or..._

Was he mad for _her_ dying to _his_ gun, _his_ shot. Was he mad that _she_ wasn't strong enough to survive?

She flipped to the next page where it was filled with photos... many were of the girl who was shot.

_Chloe._

That was her name.

She remembers her going to Blackwell.

She remembers how close Rachel and her were.

Victoria picked up a picture of Chloe examining it closer. It was a photo of her smiling, it was genuine and the way Max photographed made it feel like she really knew who Chloe was. She made her look _beautiful._

_Victoria wished Max would make her look beautiful._

She hits herself on the head again for thinking about Max in any other way than a waste of space.

She turned her attention back to the journal.

It was so loaded with pages of writing that Max could probably publish it as a book. She looked side to side and stuff the journal into her purse. Everything about this was so wrong but she _needed_ to read it. If she couldn't get anything out of Max herself then maybe she could out of her journal.

-

Victoria walked alone to her dorms ignoring the blonde who was desperately trying to get her attention. She didn't even look her way. She already knew what Taylor wanted and what she wanted was to talk about _it._

_Victoria doesn't want to talk about 'it', though._

There was no sign of Max anywhere. It wasn't unusual because as of lately Max had been disappearing. Victoria didn't know if she went straight to her dorm or if she was going off campus somewhere else.

Victoria couldn't care less right now anyways. She had reading that she needed to get done.

 


End file.
